Thing Change but True Love Doesn't
by sarahsue1989
Summary: What if they fourth hokage had an older daughter with Gaara's Mother. The daughter lives in hidden leaf village with her brother naruto as an Ambu captain with Itachi Uchiha. This takes place before the massacred
1. Chapter 1

**Thing Change but True Love Doesn't **

Summary- What if they fourth hokage had an older daughter with Gaara's Mother. The daughter lives in hidden leaf village with her brother naruto as an Ambu captain with Itachi Uchiha. This takes place before the massacred.

**Chapter 1**

Mai walk to the Academy to pick up naruto when she saw the older Uchiha on his way pick up Sasuke. Itachi Walked towards Mai, who had her shoulder length yellow hair held up with her forehead protector as she wore her Ambu uniform.

"Hello Itachi-kun. Are you here to pick up Sasuke?" she asked him when she reaches him fighting the urge to hug him and kiss him it been two week mission and he was on one two week before that so it been four weeks they seen each other.

"Yes I am Mai-Kun." He said emotionless. When deep down he want grab her in to his arms and kiss her but thank to him being the Uchiha Heir his father didn't approve of the daughter of the fourth Hokage. He thought she would ruin the cause of the clan. So Mai and Itachi have to hide their feeling and only showing it when it just them or when they are only with the younger Uchiha and Naruto. Mai looked at the building where the Academy and the children started to come out. Sasuke came out and ran to his brother arms and showing him how he got an A+ on his first test. Itachi was so proud of him.

"MAI!" yelled a yellow spiked hair, blue eyes boy came running to her. Mai open her arms and picked up naruto. She smiling happily that her brother was having a good day that day and wasn't being treat badly like he has been all his life.

"NARUTO! Did you miss me? Have you been good while I was gone?" she asked her brother while she walked by Itachi and Sasuke.

"Yea I missed you and I was good look I got a C on my test," he said proudly. Mai looked at him.

"Naruto you know that a C isn't that good you should try harder ok but at least you didn't fail so all I'm saying try little hard next ok," said Mai as naruto nodded.

"So I was wondering do you and Naruto want to come with me and Sasuke to the park," asked Itachi hoping she understands it is the hidden park they found and the two of them can be together while sasuke and naruto play.

"Oh I don't what naruto would want to," she said playing around "Naruto did get a C we should go work on that."

"Mai please can we go I promise get a B on the next test Please," Begged Naruto with his puppy eye look.

"Of course we can go I been away too long and I want to spend some time with Itachi too," she said putting naruto. Sasuke and Naruto started to run to the play ground while Mai and Itachi walked behind them talking to each other about what was going on in the village. When they got there the boys went on to play while Itachi and Mai sat on the bench watching them.

"So did you go to Suna before you came home?" asked Itachi sitting next to her with his arm around her.

"Yes I did for a two days. I really didn't want to be gone from naruto for too long. I know it bad but my brothers and sister in Suna doesn't need me as much as naruto well Gaara need me but he has the older one while I'm gone unlike Naruto who has no one." Mai said sadly looking at Sasuke and Naruto playing. "I also want to come home because I missed you and wanted to be with you before one of us had another mission," add Mai looking at Itachi. Itachi looked at her in her eyes seeing all the sadness and the pain she has to deal with. That what he noticed first while he was on a mission with her that first time that she had the same eyes as his. He took his hand moved it to her chin lifting it and kiss her lips with passion. It was something he wanted to do since he saw her today. Mai kissed him back they kept kissing each other until Itachi broke the kiss Saying "I missed you too." Then kissed her again on the lips breaking the kiss quickly since sasuke and naruto are there and it could have lead to something mai and Itachi didn't want the younger ones to see.

"Someday you and I won't have to hide our feelings for each other," Itachi said getting tired of the fact he can't be with her in public and worry that some day that she going get tired of it and leave him for someone she can be in pubic with.

"I Know but I rather hide are relationship then not have one at all because life without you is a person running a body without a heart." Mai said reassure him that she won't leave him just because of all the hiding and sneaking around. After an hour at the park every one start to walk to their home until Shisui came up.

"Itachi, Mai the Third Hokage want to see you in his office. Itachi I already told your father that you were helping sasuke with some skills and that was way you were running late from bring him home and that now the third needs to see you right away and had to sasuke with," Said Shisui covering Itachi and Mai. As they left itachi turn to Shisui and nodded to him of away to say thank you.

When they got there they put sasuke and naruto in a room that naruto stay at while Mai is gone and went in to the Hokage office.

"You asked to see us my lord," said Mai bowing her head along with Itachi.

"Yes I have a mission for you and Itachi both," he said "The mission is to protect the kazekage's three children from harm. There was a treat against their lives. Right now their uncle is with them watching them but the Kazekage want help."

"We leave in the morning since Itachi has things to do tonight but I want to leave as soon as possible," said Mai with a cold non emotional face.

"The family things can wait Mai if you want we can leave right away since it you brothers and sister," said Itachi knowing that what she wanted to do and not want to go to the clan meeting tonight.

"You guys will leave in the morning so Itachi you can do the family thing you need to do and Mai you can spend some time with naruto before you leave," Said the third . then looking at Mai with worried eyes said " Mai if you have to do it to proect your family then do it but remember you are always welcome here while I am I live." Mai nodded and left with a confuse Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thing Change but True Love Doesn't **

"You guys will leave in the morning so Itachi you can do the family thing you need to do and Mai you can spend some time with naruto before you leave," Said the third . Then looking at Mai with worried eyes said "Mai if you have to do it to protect your family then do it but remember you are always welcome here while I am I live." Mai nodded and left with a confuse Itachi

**Chapter 2**

"Mai I can come up with an excuse and leave right away," said Itachi walking with Mai to pick up sasuke.

"No it fine Lord Sarutobi is right I need spend the night with Naruto beside they be safe for the night," she said with a cold no emotion in her face. She is the only one that can pull it off like Itachi and for him not to figure it out. For the rest of the way to get the boys there was silence.

"Sasuke come on lets go Father and mother is waiting for us," said Itachi walking in.

"Ok by naruto I'll see you tomorrow." Said sasuke walk to his brother turning to his brother "Itachi can the four of us go to the park tomorrow again," asked sasuke smiling

"No we can't. Mai and I have mission that we are leave before dawn tomorrow," he answered back.

"Wait you going on another mission tomorrow Mai," asked Naruto sadly "you just got back."

"I'm sorry naruto. I would have said no but it deals with protect my brothers and sister in Suna," she said kneeling down to naruto.

"Is Gaara Ok?" asked a worry naruto

"Yes Naruto he find I promise I'll be back as soon the mission is done which hopefully be around your birthday in a couple weeks and I'll take a vacation and we do what every you want that day. How does that sound," She asked naruto picked up his sunken head and smile at her.

"That is great. Can sasuke come too if he wants?"

"I would want to. Can I go big brother," asked sasuke looking at his older brother.

"Only if mother and father say it ok" He answered back "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Said Itachi leaving before he left. He mouthed "I love you" as Mai mouth it back to him.

**Few Hours Later**

"Naruto, dinner is ready" said Mai giving him a home cook meal that wasn't ramen. Naruto came running in.

"Hey Mai why didn't stay in sand with your mother and don't talk about it or keep in contact with your step father," he ask as he grab a bowl of soup.

"My place here Naruto and I don't know why I didn't stay" she said pressing memories away. "So how are you liking your soup naruto" Mai changing the subject.

"It great but I like ramen better," he said happily Mai just look at her brother and laugh.

After dinner Mai and Naruto just hung out and talk until they both fell asleep. Or at least naruto was peace full Mai mind was plagued by a dream that has never left her since the day she woke up at the leaf village.

**Dream**

_Little Mai walked in to the Kazekage room. "My lord you asked to see me" she asked scared wondering why her mother husband who says that she shouldn't be there. The man who treats her like she is dirt finely wanted to see her alone._

"_Ahh, Mai, my beautiful step daughters how are you" he asked grabbing Mai towards him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath she tries to get away and almost did but he yanked her arm so hard that her shoulder dislocated. She felt the pain but held her scream knowing it would just make hurt her more. _

"_Mai why don't want to I thought that you wanted me to accept you" he told her as he start to pull her closer to him. He started to kiss her and grabbing her. When she try to pull away he would hit her._

"_Please stop," she cried._

"_Why should I your mother seem to forget about me so I'm not letting her forget me," he said and started to take off her shirt._

"_Please, Please, Stop! PLEASE STOP!" She cried as he takes his hand up to her chest. She closed her eyes_

"_Mai, Mai, Mai" someone kept yelling!_

**End of dream**

My sat right up in a sweat scream. She realizes where she was in her room. Then saw on her bed was naruto was at the side of her bed looking worry.

"Are you ok," asked naruto "you were screaming and yelling Pleas stop".

"Yea it was just a bad dream that I really don't feel like talk about." She said giving him a smile "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to be up before you left and Itachi here already and asked me to get you" he said looking at the doorway. Mai looked up and saw Itachi there standing there with unemotional face except his eyes gave a look 'are you ok.'

"I thought I would come get you earlier since you might want to hurry up and get there and come back as soon you can," he said.

"Sure let me get dress and we can go."

With that naruto and Itachi walked out of the room as she got dress. 'I really wish Naruto didn't hear me screaming now he going t worry the hole time I'm there and Itachi going to ask question something I don't want to do.' Mai thought to herself she finish getting ready said good bye naruto and left. Itachi and she got there by the afternoon. They were waiting in the office for the Kazekage to come in. Mai looked at Itachi he had his eyes leading against the wall. Mai for the other had was count down from a hundred in her head try to keep memories at bay. It has been many years since that memory happen but it still haunts her. She started to pace which is normal when she is in that room.

"Stop pacing. Why are you so nervous about?" asked Itachi looking at the women he loves with worry.

"I just want to get this part over with and see the little one to make sure they are ok," She lied know he knew she was lying to him. She looked at Itachi giving him a smile so he knows that she be fine until she heard the door open.

"Sorry for keep you guys waiting. I had a meeting and couldn't get out of it,'' said the Voice that had haunted her all her life since that day she was raped and beaten to die because of her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thing Change but True Love Doesn't **

"Sorry for keep you guys waiting. I had a meeting and couldn't get out of it,'' said the Voice that had haunted her all her life since that day she was raped and beaten to die because of her mother.

**Chapter 3**

Mai turn to the man that has haunted her dreams for years. She looks at him with no emotion in her face.

"So the Hokage sent me the best of the best," said the Kazekage look at Itachi and Mai. "We don't know who are after my children but we think it might be a person close to them from this village. The councils and I agree that there was one person to rule out and that is you Mai. Since we know that you would never hurt your siblings." He looked at her with a mischievous look.

"Well that is good to know. Where are the children now so we can get to them and protect them," Itachi said as Mai bit her tong from yelling at this man about her being a suspect when he should be.

"They are in the play room with my deceased wife's brother. So you can go there and tell him he needs to come here I need your uncle to go on a mission," with that Itachi and Mai bowed started to walk out until the Kazekage came up and grab Mai arm. "As soon night fall hit Mai I want to see you in my office to talk in private," he said with an evil grin as Mai just nodded to him and walked out the door.

Itachi didn't say anything to Mai when she took the lead to the play room. 'I wonder why she is so on edge she never been like this. She hiding something but so am I. I want tell her what my family doing and the mission I have to complete in a year.' Itachi thought to himself while Mai was in her head 'please be ok she thought about her siblings. I really don't like uncle he the one that is most likely the one after them no not them but Gaara. I can't let anything happen to him.' Was she last thought before she went through the door when Itachi and Mai came in to the room she seeing Temari playing with the fan that Mai gave her a while next to her was Kankuro play with his puppet. Mai looked in the corner to see Gaara playing with his teddy bear. Itachi went over to her uncle and sent him free while the children haven't realized that their sister was there so she decides to surprise them. Mai add chakra strings to the teddy bear Gaara was playing with. First she had him walk away from Gaara.

"Hey come back," he said as Temari and Kankuro turn to their brother. The three of them watch the teddy bear float in thin air up to see Itachi first and they backed away until Mai came out from behind Itachi.

"Mai!" They yelled while running to her and hugging her.

"Hey how are you guys? Where you good for uncle," she said they looked at her and Gaara realize she was in her Ambu uniform.

"Are you one of the leaf ninja that father asked for to watch us," ask Gaara smiling that his older sister was there. He always felt happier when she was with him.

"Yes and so is my partner Itachi Uchiha," said point to Itachi who was just emotionless.

The older two went back to what they were doing as for Gaara sat in his sister lap playing with his teddy bear as Itachi went around the building setting up traps and looking for clues of who are after the children.

**Later one that night**

Mai was putting the children to bed but all of them want to be in the same room with her. So they all shared a bed while mai sat in her mother's old rocking chair watching them to falling asleep.

"Why does your step father want to see you in private," asked Itachi who was in the room sitting by the window looking at Mai.

"I don't know maybe get me to come and to stay in Suna as for a ninja. But it him you never know," she said with sadness "well I better go see him or else I'll tell you what happens when I come back." Itachi nodded while he worried about her. Mai walked the familiar halls from her childhood.

**Flashback**

_The younger Mai walked through the hall toward her Step father's office. The door was at a jar little Mai quietly look in it. She saw her mother in there with her Step father yelling at her._

"_You whore first you run away from our marriage to some mist ninja. After him was the fourth Hokage but this time you gave birth to that filth of a child. Now you are going to tell me that you are leaving me with my children. I won't let that happen you will let me put the demon in that child in your womb or else," Said the Kazekage grabbing his wife arm twisting it!_

"_You won't do anything to me or your children so I have nothing to worry about," said the brave but unwise women she left. Before she got to the door Mai hid. When her mother was no more Mai walked in to his office. My lord you asked to see me" she asked scared wondering why her mother husband who says that she shouldn't be alive.. The man who treats her like she is dirt finely wanted to see her alone. …_

**End of flashback**

Mai knock on the door just like she did all those years ago.

"Come in," she heard. As Walking in the room she felt small and useless.

"You asked to see me my lord," asked Mai with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes I did Mai. Something tell me you already figure out that I am the one sending the treats against the children and you already know it Gaara that would be the once hurt the most. So I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you when your uncle is going after him to kill him but you need to leave this village and not to be able to visit till Chuunin exams in a few years," he said already know what her answer be in the end.

"You Bustard how could you kill your child. You really think that I would agree to let you get away of making Gaara suffer," Said Mai as she was about to walk out until he grabbed her arm and pulled hard behind her back, the same are from all those years ago. He pushed her up against the wall.

"Well this is familiar isn't Mai," He said in to her ear then started to lick her neck.

"Please don't," pleaded Mai while his hand went to her chest.

"I missed you," He said with and evil grin. He kept his hand messaging her breast.

"Fine I'll do it," She said in a whisper

"You do what," he asked knowing what she was talking about it.

"I'll stay away from Gaara after this mission"

Her step father let her go smiling happily knowing he won. "In a week outside on the roof while it dark out is when it happens," he said and Mai ran out of the building then climb up to the roof. 'He can still hurt me how? I train for him to never hurt me again and yet he still got to me.

**Flashback**

"_Mai why don't want to I thought that you wanted me to accept you" he told her as he start to pull her closer to him. He started to kiss her and grabbing her. When she tries to pull away he would hit her._

"_Please stop," she cried._

"_Why should I your mother seem to forget about me so I'm not letting her forget me," he said and started to take off her shirt._

"_Please, Please, Stop! PLEASE STOP!" She cried as he takes his hand up to her chest. She closed her eyes. He turns her around and ripped her shirt off. Then hungry started to suck on breast. _

"_Please stop," screamed Mai the man slapped her face._

"_Your mother believes that I won't hurt my children or even her. Boy she wrong I can hurt you because you are not my child and I know it would hurt her knowing that I took you for a night." He said next thing she knew he was in her. The pain hurt so bad that Mai lost concision._

**End of Flashback**

While Mai was deep in her memory Itachi came out to where she was sitting at. She look up and saw Itachi there trying to hide that she was crying.

"Is everything ok," she asked

"yea I was just worried about you want is wrong, and don't lie I know when you are," He said sitting next to her. Mai couldn't bring the memory out of her mouth. Instead she leaned in to Itachi and started to cry as Itachi just held her letting her cry when she finished she looked at the man she love he lean in to her and start kissing her on the lips while he finally decides to tell her.

"If I have to leave the village would you still love me," He asked Mai looked at him confuse.

"What do you mean have to leave the village?" confused mai asked.

"Please just answer the question?" he asked looking at her.

"Of Course I would still love you"

"Then marry me. I know it have to be in secret and we wouldn't be able tell anyone but I want to make you mine forever and no one else." He asked her handing her a ring.

"My answer is yes and no matter what you say or do would change my mind," Mai kissed him. 'if only she knew the whole truth about the mission' was his last thought.


	4. Author Notes

sorry for not updating in so long but in this past year I went and got married and moved to Okinawa, Japan. I promise that I will up date soon. thank you for reading.


End file.
